


We will write our names to the stars

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The emperor and the princess spend a private moment.





	We will write our names to the stars

There is only one place in the universe where the princess kneels for the emperor: out of sight of everyone else. It’s a secret they share, a great secret they hide from everyone who knows them: Lotor from his subjects, his Generals. Allura from her fellow Paladins, from Coran. Oh, the others know they have love between them, as evidenced by the soft looks, by the entwined hands. It’s everything else the others are not going to know about: how she likes it in bed, how he likes it in bed. How they have their little devices and toys hidden underneath a box under his bed - and also under hers. 

 

It wasn’t the Blade of Marmora that had shifted her opinion of the Galra. It wasn’t even Keith’s revelation of being half-Galra, although it should have been - and she knows it now. 

 

No. It had been him, Lotor, the son of a tyrant and a witch. Lotor, who had at first been a prisoner and then had looked at her like she knows all the secrets of the galaxy. He had told her that he wants an alliance, that he wants peace.

 

Every part of her had screamed at her to not trust him. Allura hadn’t listened, in the end, unable to stay suspicious or angry when faced with Lotor’s hands on her, his cheeks glowing with similar marks as hers. 

 

Especially as the years had passed, long months of war and betrayal and the infinite cold of space. Especially as the emperor and the princess had spent long, long evenings together, discussing politics. Discussing their shared history. Discussing families, friends, alliances. Discussing each other. 

 

Allura still remembers fondly the first time they kissed: how Lotor’s hand had cradled her chin, how his lips had met hers with such sweetness that she still doesn’t expect from him. 

 

He’s been rough with her, kind with her. She’s been kind to him, rough to him. Their teeth had clashed before, in their shared, private moments. Their tongues had brushed against one another, his graceful hands warm on her body, his cock pulsing inside her throbbing cunt. 

 

It had been years, months, weeks. The amount of time never matters, because what matters is that he still looks at her like she knows secrets and that she still looks at him like there’s no one else she’d rather connect with. 

 

They don’t usually go for more behind closed doors, safely tucked away inside Allura’s quarters or Lotor’s quarters. They spend time kissing, touching, whispering of space and stars and knowledge, words often breaking into moans when he pushes in or she rides him, her palms spreading on his broad chest. 

 

But sometimes she needs more and they both know it. 

 

He always understands, his smirks softening into smiles, his voice lowering into a purr. 

 

“Is that what you need today, princess?”  He’s so tall. He carries himself like an emperor should and Allura’s knees are weak at the sight of him like this: commanding her. 

 

She wouldn’t do this usually, would cheekily fight with him about it: she’s a princess, not a slave nor a servant. Yet sometimes she merely gets exhausted. 

 

The war has not ended, merely shifted in its purpose, less about galactic battles and more about hierarchies and politics. She orders people around on a daily basis. Sometimes she wishes to hand those reins to someone else. 

 

In this case, Lotor. 

 

Something he gladly agrees to, especially since it’s a mutual agreement - when he needs to rest, her door is always open to him. 

 

But tonight? Tonight is about this. Lotor stripping Allura of her dress, stepping close to kiss her shoulder, her cheek, her lips. His hand clutches her chin. 

“Dearest, I am tired. Be gentle,” she whispers, removing her tiara and her earrings. 

 

He takes them from her and takes them to her night table. “Ssh, now,” is all Lotor says. He takes her dress and folds it away. He strips her off her undergarments as well, leaving her bare from head to toe in a contrast to his fully dressed body. 

 

Allura sighs as she’s pulled into his arms, tip-toeing so that she can tuck her face against his neck. He had at least removed his gloves so his bare fingers are carding through her hair, brushing her skin. 

“I shall care for you, princess, no, my empress,” Lotor purrs and kisses her bare shoulder. He wraps his arms around her bare waist, fingertips bringing her skin to goosebumps. “You will not need for anything when you are with me.”

 

Allura smiles, carding her fingers through his fine hair. “My empress, is it?” 

 

Lotor kisses that cheeky smile off her face and takes her hands into his own then, brings them to his lips to lavish some love on her knuckles, on her beautiful, long fingers. 

“Is it not something that I can wish for?” His eyes gleam, but their colour is more golden than the yellow often found in the eyes of his subjects. His eyes remind Allura of quintessence, of stardust, of his golden heart. 

 

“Of course,” she whispers and lets herself be lead to the bed, her bed. “My emperor.” She tilts her head. 

 

As expected, Lotor seats himself to the edge of the bed and pulls Allura up to straddle him. He’s wearing soft fabrics, so she only feels the sweet caress of it. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles against his mouth as he surges forward to kiss her.

“Let all that exhaustion to go,” Lotor murmurs, running his hands up Allura’s spine, tickling her hip bones, dancing over battle-scars and slim muscle. “Lean against me, love.” 

She does, laying her cheek against his shoulder. She keeps her hands in his hair, tangling them in his fine, silvery strands. He used to smell like cold and emptiness to her but now he’s warm. 

He nuzzles her cheek and massages wherever he reaches. Lotor kisses her hair, her temple. He only teases her waist and doesn’t stray further down just yet. 

“Breathe with me, empress,” he whispers into her ear and presses his warm nose against it. “Exactly like that.”

 

“I will fall asleep if you continue,” Allura murmurs, her breath hitching when Lotor’s lips wrap around her earlobe and tug. 

 

“We can’t have that. Especially with what I want to do with you, love. Sit up straighter.” 

 

She blinks sleepily as she does, her eyes fluttering open. “Your fingers work wonders.” 

 

Lotor kisses her as thanks then. His fingers dance lower, below her waist to the curve of her hip and the softness of her ass. Their lips meet in a sleepy, lazy kiss. 

“They do work miracles,” Lotor purrs and slips his tongue between her lips. Right at the same time he slips his hand between them, between her plush, powerful thighs to her warm cunt. 

 

Allura gasps. Her fingers find his neck and gently caress. She tugs him closer, their foreheads pressed together. “Especially there, my emperor.” 

 

“Indeed.” Lotor teases her warm, dark folds, caresses their impossible softness with a finger, then two, three. “Be a darling and push your hips onwards. Exactly like that. “ Their noses brush together, smiles blooming at exactly the same time. 

 

She’s so soft for him like this: delightfully sleepy, her hair cascading over her back, over her breasts. And she’s his, at least behind these doors. As much as he is hers. 

 

He knows how to press and how to caress that the folds part for his fingers and a sliver of her slick drip out. Allura shivers and chases his mouth for another kiss. 

 

“Move as much as you want,” Lotor murmurs. “I wish to hear you and feel you.” He caresses her cunt, rubbing his fingertips against the soft, damp lips, brushing tantalizingly over that inviting warm entrance. 

Their foreheads press against each other. She closes his eyes, he doesn’t. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispers as he leans to kiss her. 

 

Allura smiles against his lips. “Flatterer.” There is a hitch in her breath, a gasp escaping when two of his fingers breach her. She pushes her hips forward. “Get them - “ her words are muffled by Lotor’s mouth pressing against hers in a sensual, yet determined kiss.

 

“Hush now, empress. You don’t need to talk.” He penetrates her with a fingertip, plunges it into that wet, lovely warmth. 

 

She nibbles his lip, he smirks. “You feel lovely.”

 

Allura sighs. She rocks her hips, pouts when he places his free hand to her hip and shakes his head.

“Good girls stay still,” Lotor purrs. His finger penetrates her further, curls as she shivers. 

 

Her cheeks are darkening with her blush, her lips parted with her sighs and little gasps. 

Lotor watches her as he penetrates her with another finger and curls and twists and pushes further, all the way to the knuckle. 

“I love the way you feel, empress,” he whispers and kisses the corner of her mouth. His cock is beginning to harden, spurred on by the arousing sight in front of him. Yet he keeps his own hips still, the only things moving are his hands. 

 

The other one is on Allura’s hip, rubbing her hip bone. The other one is between her beautiful, soft thighs, those powerful warrior’s thighs that he so loves. His love, his empress is starting to make louder sounds as he curls his fingers more, caresses her from the inside. He slips his thumb between her wet folds, to her clit. He brushes it just once, teasingly.

 

Her hips buck up instantly, a moan slipping from between her lips. 

 

“You mean the world to me, Allura,” Lotor whispers. He rubs her clit again, carefully, so carefully because he knows how sensitive she gets. 

 

She whimpers. She lays her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Her hips stutter against his fingers. No one else in the entire multiverse will ever see the Altean princess like this: pliable, all Lotor’s. 

 

As he is hers. “You are mine,” he whispers as he fingers her harder, squeezes her hip as she begins to quiver. “As I am yours.” Lotor captures Allura’s mouth in a searing kiss, devours her moans and feels how much she quivers and trembles as his fingers begin to penetrate her harder and harder. 

 

His own bulge is beginning to threaten to tear through his trousers. He still leaves it be: his lady is more important right now. 

 

He’s reducing the all powerful princess into a whining mess. His fingers are soaked but still he continues to probe and caress her. She kisses him back, her fingers gripping his hair a little too tight. 

 

But he lets her, strokes her through an orgasm that throws her head back and he takes the opportunity to latch his mouth against her throat. 

 

Allura’s breasts press heavily against him, his own hips bucking up against her, bouncing her like she was riding his cock and not his fingers. 

 

“You want to lick my fingers clean, love?” Lotor leaves one last, lingering kiss to her luscious lips and withdraws his fingers. 

 

In answer, she meets his eyes and parts her lips, her tongue peeking out. 

“Good girl,” he purrs and gives her his fingers. He has to bite his own lip as he watches her tongue them, feels her lips wrap around them to start sucking. 

 

Allura laps at her own slick from his fingers, sucks them clean. Lotor groans. 

“Thank me for this gift, my empress. Thank me because I am going to give you my cock now.”

 

She smiles at him, brighter than all the stars that Lotor has ever seen.

 

He kisses that smile off her face, turns it into a moan. Together they uncover his cock, together they guide him into her. 

“You are mine, Allura,” Lotor whispers. “As I am yours.”


End file.
